One Night of Happiness
by nat13cat
Summary: Anakin is home for only one night before his next assignment. Padame yearns for his love. One-shot. Sexual Content.
1. One Night of Ecstasy

**Please Review! I wrote this because Anakin has very few sex scences with Padame. This is what happens when the animators cut to commercial. Enjoy!**

* * *

Anakin's speeder flew down the highway way to quickly to be legal. Well he didn't care. He was only on Corasant one night before he had to leave his wife again. Padame. His heart started beating faster just at the thought of the beautiful senator. His wife. Oh how he craved her and he forced the speeder to go even faster. The horns faded very quickly but he slowed and curved around one of the high-end residential towers. He parked his speeder on the balcony, grabbing the pizza he had picked up. He really didn't want to eat it. He'd rather do other things. It placed a smirk on his face as he tapped on the glass. The woman on the couch jumped, head turning frantically to the glass. Her expression grew over joyed when she saw who it was. She was on her feet by the door in a second, fingers fumbling with the lock she was so excited. The second the door was open she flung her arms around his neck.

"Anakin," she whispered into his chest.

"I missed you Padame," he holds her at arms length. "I brought pizza," and Padame grins.

"Do you really want to eat?" she asked him and he shook his head.

"Not really," he grinned. Then he swept her off her feet and pressed there lips together. Her lips parted in an o and he took advantage of the opening to slip his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth. She moaned into him and pressed her hips into his, trying to ease the desperate ache between her legs. She needed him. She wanted him. Her Anakin. Anakin's hands were flicking all over her burning skin, under her swooped back dress. She kissed him now, letting her tongue twine with his . He groaned into her. She smiled against his lips and her courageous fingers pulled his armor over his head. Then his shirt fell to the floor. Padame's lips trailed down his neck, her finger on his rock hard chest. The one benefit of having a Jedi for a husband. He was in perfect physical condition, always. Anakin smirked and pulled her back up to his lips, throwing her dress over her head. She laughed and kissed him again.

"I love you Padame," Anakin said between moans as she felt him through his pants. He had taken his boots off when he had walked in the door. His gloves were thrown carelessly on the floor. Padame opened her mouth to reply but never finished her statement. There was a beeping. And a buzzing. Anakin swore and Padame laughed. She pushed on his chest as he continued to kiss her neck. He bit her, right on the sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder. She shrieked and ended up in giggles. Anakin's com link went off again and he growled against her skin and stood, swearing about persistent Jedi and grabbed his glove. He strode into the bed room which just made him harder because his mind was so filled with imaginings.

"What is it Obi-wan," he growled into the phone. He could hear the surprise in his old master's voice.

"Anakin, what is wrong with your voice?" It must still be rough with lust. Anakin cleared his throat and tried to control his rampant emotions.

"I was asleep, catching up you know?" Anakin resisted the need to cross his fingers.

"We all need to," there was suspicion in his voice, but he seemed to let it go. "Well I called to tell they moved up the date of our next mission. It's tomorrow morning, 0900." Anakin bit his tongue to keep from swearing, again.

"Thanks for the info master," he yawned to add to his debate. "But I'm going back to bed. I'll see to you tomorrow." and he ended the connection. "No where were we Padame…" she smiled at him and put her champagne glass down. All her clothes were on the floor now. Anakin tore out of his own remain clothes. He straddled her waist and planted kisses all the way up her stomach until he reached her lips. His fingers entered her warmth and she moaned.

"Not, on, the, couch," she gasped. Anakin laughed and picked her up bridal style, carrying her to her beautiful bed. He placed her gently on in and debated getting the scarves, but he couldn't take the time. So instead he plunged his fingers back into her. She moaned and squirmed under him as he added more and more fingers, her jucies covering his hand. He bent his head down to lick it all up, massaging her breasts with his free hands.

"Do it Anakin, do it!" She screamed and he laughed into her, flicking her pleasure spot with his tongue, causing her to shudder with happiness. Anakin kissed her passionately. And he thrust into her, going hard and fast right off the bat. His mouth copied the movements of his thin hips, broad shoulders covered by Padame's hands as she clawed at him, breathing difficult. Then he began to slow down and pulled his mouth away. Padame looked desperately into his beautiful sky colored eyes.

"Please Ani," and he answered her call. ?he puleld her up and over. Up and over. It was tortuous pleasure on her body, muscles screaming to be closer to this hard, large, intrusion. Anakin was closer to his climax now, very very close. Padame reached hers and she milked him. He moaned and Padame sighed contentedly. He managed to roll her onto his chest so he wouldn't crush her during the night.

"Ani, Ani, Ani," were her last words before she drifted to sleep. He stared at his beautiful wife's face. How he missed her. How he loved her. Why did he have to be a Jedi knight? Why couldn't he be a normal man? Why did there have to be this bloody war? But his last thoughts before sleep were pure.

"I love you Padame…"

Padame woke to a shout. She bolted upright, looking around. It was Anakin. He rolled over in his sleep, mumbling names. As long as they weren't women's names. But she was kidding herself. She would still love him even if he cheated on her. He struck out again, shouting. His fist was in his light saber grip. She said his name.

"Anakin, Anakin wake up!" and he jerked awake, eyes glassy and unfocused. He turned to her and a relieved smile broke out on his face.

"Your alive," he whispered. And she nodded.

"Still here, still lying about who I love,"

"Who is this man?" Anakin said indignantly as he began to kiss her breasts.

"Well he's tall, dark, strong, and very big," she paused to let out a little moan. "But I never see him. He's always away at war…" she sighed and Anakin came back up to her face.

"Well I'm glad. I wouldn't want him walking in on us,"

"He would kill you! He promised me his light saber you know," Anakin chuckles and moves to start again. But Padame glances out the window and catches a glance of a black sky turning red.

"You need to go Anakin. Today would not be the day to get caught." Anakin sighs, the passion flowing out of him. Through the force he sends Padame all his love. Her eyes widen with the intensity of the feeling. Anakin isn't even in the room any more, dressing and collecting his things. Then he is back, kissing her good bye.

"If I don't come back-"

"NO! I don't even want to hear it. You will come back. And we will be together again. I love you Anakin, now go!" she shooed her hands. "Don't get caught," Anakin opened the balcony door. Then he turned back to her.

"I love you," and then he stepped away.

"Love you too," she whispered, and she knew he didn't hear it.

* * *

**okay audience :D i dnt know what to do with this. if you would like me to write another scene please say so. i cld do a bj or something. or i cld do an obi-satine. but i wnt do a ventress anyone besides mayb count dooku. or a cad bane anyone. or really ahsoka at this stage... shes like 12. so anyway hav sugestions? please tell me!**


	2. One Night of Pain

"Padmae," Anakin's voice flittered through the thin material of his tent. He twitched, and mumbled something else. Then her name came again, louder this time.

"Padmae!" it was enough to make Rex, who was standing guard, jump. In a milli-second his blasters was in his hands. He was on high alert, his entire system in over drive. He had been hearing things in the bushes all night. Eerie rustling and the far off hunting calls of some predator. What was worse was Anakin was gravely injured after sacrificing himself to save the party. Jedi Alya Secura and Padawan Ahsoka Tano had left with the others to go find help for him. That left just Rex, alone on this unknown planet with a man labeled dinner. He decided to get up and pace, ahem, check the perimeter. That was what he was going to do.

Anakin moaned again and his eyes flickered open. The pain that assaulted him was crippling, and he restrained the need to scream. He blinked again, which hurt too. He lifted his head a fraction of an inch to take in his surroundings and that actually caused him an involuntary groan of pain. That is when he saw the beast lurking in the grass around the crash site. Years of instinct took over and he got to his feet ready to draw his light saber. Then to his own dismay his legs buckled beneath him and he toppled forward onto the dirt, helpless as a new born kitten.

Rex heard groans from Anakin's tent and rushed to his beloved commander. The man was standing when he got there and for a moment Rex thought he was his normal self, just a bit more battered. Which was saying something considerable because Anakin was constantly getting pummeled. But then the great man toppled onto his face and chest, arms not able to catch themselves. It was horrifying to see him this way, not even able to stand. Extremely terrifying for Rex, who had always viewed this man as a rock. He kneeled down beside him, asking through his helmet,

"Are you all right sir?" Anakin pushed himself up on his hands and struggled through the pain to form words of warning for the man he trusted with his life.

"Be- Behind you," he managed to spit out. Rex turned just in time to see a beast lunge at him from the grass. He let out a shout as it tackled him. He tried to get his blaster up but the bird, lion, thing, crushed his hand with its foot. He let out another shout as a bone in his wrist cracked.

Anakin struggled to rise, desperately tried to stand but his muscles wouldn't obey. He was left groveling in the dirt while Rex got mauled and he was filled with such a rage against these creatures. He should be fighting. He tried one more time to bring his feet under him and he actually let out a shout. He fell again.

By that time Rex had managed to pull the trigger, shooting the thing through the foot. He stood and shot after it as it fled into the wilderness, but didn't manage to hit it. He was breathing heavily and as the adrenalin left his lungs he felt wiped. Then he turned back to Anakin, and saw the man slumped once again unconscious on the dirt and felt a pang in his heart as he slowly maneuvered him back into the makeshift shelter.

"You'll make it through this General Skywalker," he paused and looked on as blood dripped down Anakin's face like a tear. "We have faith in you."

Anakin's nightmare returned as he fell back into unconsciousness. He had Padmae under him and she was shrieking like she usually did when they made love like he wanted to. Rough, hot, like a battle. It was no pick-nick for her, trying to keep up with him. But she was and he was thrilled. Then suddenly she began to choke. He stopped, pulled up.

"Love," he said and pushed the hair back from her forehead. She still choked, eyes rolling.

"Padmae," he said shaking her, putting his ear to her chest to listen for a heartbeat. There was none.

"Padmae!" he shouted for many times that night. Blood bloomed from her lips like a beautiful rose. The red took up all his vision and suddenly he was bowed before her on his knees. He boot connected firmly with his side and he toppled over, but her scrambled back to a bowed position. He voice caused him to bend his head lower.

"You're never here! Never home! How do you expect me to love you? How do you expect me to love a Jedi? What do you think I do when you're not here? I am a senator. There are only so many ways to get people on your side. Sex is one. Like you were ever faithful," she kicks him again.

"I was Padmae! I love you," she laughs at him and spits in his face. Somewhere he realizes Padmae would never do something so vulgar, that this is all a pain induced nightmare, but most of him is there, living his greatest fears.

"If you love me, then I love you. And that is the greatest of your many lies." Then she steps on him and walks out of the room.

"Padmae!" he shouts and reaches out to her. Then he is back, with her dead on the bed. Then he is watching her fade into the mist, reaching out for him lips mouthing Ani but not saying the word. Then she falls. Down, down, down into the blackness where he follows. He jerks awake. That's when he senses it. The beasts are back and stronger in numbers.

Rex tirelessly stands guard. The large sun had risen a standard hour ago. He scans the terrain for more of those creatures. He see's none. He has become used to the silence when he hears a groan and turns to see Anakin trying to sit up again.

"General, you must maintain your rest," and he gently pushes the man back down. There is a fire and a panic in his eyes though and he forces himself to speak.

"I- Can't- rest," he breaths the last word heavily. He struggles against the weight of Rex's hand. He grabs his friends wrist and pushes his arm off while using it for leveraqge to force himself to stand. Rex feels the weight the General is supporting on him and is taken aback. He can't hold himself up at all. "hh-Rex- hh- They're coming. I can hear them," he pauses to gasp. "We must fight," and then he grunts. It is torturous to see him this way. He draws his light saber as the first creatures come over the hill. They charge them, and Rex manages to kill one but the other blasts right between them. Anakin is thrown into the dirt and he knows he can't get up again. Rex is flung into the ditch where he jars his already fractured wrist into a full on break.

They both know they're dead.

Then out of the grass comes the Commander and Ahsoka. Anakin is barely clinging to consciousness, but Rex see's them and thanks the force and all the gods he can name that he and the General were going to live.


	3. One Night of Fury

_SONG FIC TIME! Yay. Originally I wanted this to be a fight between Obi-wan and Anakin. Then I read the lyrics, and changed my mind. You'll see what I mean. I've decided to post all my Anakin and Padme oneshots here, so excuse some T rated stuff. This is M I believe, for coarse language and mention of nudity. Anyway, Anakin has a fight with Padme 0.o _

**Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5 **(I recommend listening to it while you read, the music is quite good. It's on youtube)

Picture the lyrics as Anakin's thoughts. it'll help with the flow

"What, the, fuck, are, you, doing, here?" Padme enunciated as clearly as she possibly could with the amount of alcohol chorusing through her system. Anakin blanched at her course language. Other people could swear, but not his Padme. Even when he was, well, fucking her, she wouldn't use the coarse term. He could deal with that though, even her anger at him arriving unexpectedly. He had wanted to surprise her, but the drink was obviously corrupting her point of view. He could deal with that too. Anakin opened his mouth to apologize when she turned to someone out of his site and said,

"Go home," in her sweet tone.

"But-" said a deep and distinctly male voice.

"Just go," she said with a wave of her hand. Then she stepped forward and slammed the door. She tilted to the side, but then righted herself. For once Anakin did not move forward to catch her. Padme proceeded to calmly vomit on the floor, without even batting an eyelash. She stood and wiped her mouth calmly seeming a tad more sober for it. "Would have been so difficult to use what little brain function you have and send me a message before you show up?" he voice was surprisingly scathing for one who had just puked all over her expensive carpet. She had brought another man home. To replace him no less. Fury burned like Mutsfar in his soul. He could not deal with that. Not at all.

**How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable**

**So condescending unnecessarily critical**

**I have the tendency of getting very physical**

**So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle**

"So, let's do it, come on now. That is why you're here." She said and threw her clothes to the ground. He wanted to hit her. He had never wanted to hit a woman in his life, and here he wanted to throw his true love against the wall and strangle her. It would be so easy. "Let's fuck, I know you want to."

"No," he hissed between clenched teeth. "Not anymore." At least she was sober enough to look rightfully insulted. She should be insulted. He should be insulted for her even being in his presence in this state.

**You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here**

**This double vision I was seeing is finally clear**

**You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone**

**Not fit to fucking tread the ground I'm walking on**

He stepped closer to her, not so close that he would snap and either kiss her or kill her, but close enough all the same. His finger jabbed toward her face and his very breath accused.

"You replaced me," the words came out surprisingly calm. Anakin felt the walls closing in, fearing every second he would break. Or that his voice would. Or he, the hero with no fear, would let a tear slip down his cheek. "How many?" he asked. He was lucky to get the words out as well as he did. The air itself seemed to be leaving the room.

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love**

**You'll understand what I mean when I say**

**There's no way we're gonna give up**

**And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams**

**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

"This was my first," she said, all the anger gone now. She seemed almost confused. Anakin was a Jedi, and she seemed to have forgotten that. Jedi know when you lie. "I, I just missed you so much. And, and you're never home," she started crying then, dropping her head to her hands, hair falling around her face and covering her skin that glowed ion in the moon light. A lesser man would have gone to her then.

**What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head**

**You should know better you never listened to a word I said**

**Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat**

**Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did**

"I never strayed." His voice was ice. And it was true he had not cheated. He loved her too much. He had loved her too much.

"Ani," she said and reached for him. "Ani, I'm so sorry." The noose was put around his neck. He wanted to scream so badly, but satisfied himself with clenching and unclenching his fists.

"You are sorry I was home, here." Daggers would not have been sharper than his tone. "I thought you were better than this Padme. I really did." Hot liquid trickled from his palm. Had he been squeezing that hard?

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love**

**You'll understand what I mean when I say**

**There's no way we're gonna give up**

**And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams**

**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

"I am better than that! I didn't do anything," she is desperate now, literally on her knees.

"You would have. Which is the same as doing it," he looks down at her and does not flinch.

"I was there for you after your mother died. I was there after you killed all those innocents! Why can't you be here for me, now?" she groveled and wrapped her hands around his waist. Anakin's blood had gone to snow at the mention of his mother. His eyes flashed and his voiced burned just as well as a lightsaber to her throat.

"How, how dare you speak of my mother you insolent whore!" he shouted, cool broken. He shoved her aside and off his form, blood smearing her face from where it had stained his palm. She was still too drunk to right herself and she laid their naked on the floor, sobbing, cradling her hand where she had fallen and twisted her wrist.

**Does it kill**

**Does it burn**

**Is it painful to learn**

**That it's me that has all the control**

**Does is thrill**

**Does it sting**

**When you feel what I bring**

**And you wish that you had me to hold**

He shoved her roughly aside with his boot and practically ran to the balcony, banging the glass against the wall and vaulting to the railing. His speeder was tethered there, an easy escape. However, his eyes strayed to the concrete and flashing lights far below. There, another easy path lay. Even a Jedi would not survive a fall from that height. If he even was a Jedi anymore. He felt like his soul had been taken out and trampled on then cut up with a pair of scissors then run through the paper shredder a few times for good measure. Breathing was a labor, a gift he should not have. Each successive breath seemed to get shallower and shallower until he could barely get any oxygen in at all. He made a choked sound and looked from the ground to the speeder and back. Then he jumped, for which he was not sure.

**When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love**

**You'll understand what I mean when I say**

**There's no way we're gonna give up**

**And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams**

**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**

**Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe**


	4. One Night of Despair

_Very short I know, but it is more of a teaser than anything else. _

"Where is she!" he screams and slams his fist against the holo-projector. It splinters under the rage of his anger, impaling him with metal slivers but he just doesn't care. "Why can't I find her?" he screams in frustration again, getting up to go break something. There, in the doorway stands his master, cool eyes sad.

"Anakin, calm down. You need sleep and food, we'll find her." Anakin spins on him, eyes on fire.

"I will not eat, I will not sleep, until she is here standing before me." he is so angry. Obi-wan had seen his former Padawan lose control before, but he had been younger barely a teenager. Now he was a man, exuding power with every step. His fury was like a hurricane, terror for all those caught in it. He doubted his ability to rein him in.

"You won't find her if you can't even stand," Obi-wan says and steps down to see his Anakin in better light. The man turns his face away, but he still sees the black bruises under his eyes and gauntness in his cheeks.

"Why can't I find her?" he asks softly, facing the revolving image of their galaxy. "Why master?" Obi-wan puts his hand on his Padawan's shoulder. Then, to his horror, those shoulders begin to shake. Anakin's breath hitches in his throat when he speaks "I'm just as lost as she is," then, he begins to sob. Muffled heart wrenching sobs that nearly have Obi-wan crying for all the pain that comes rushing off his apprentice. He doesn't know what to do, this had never happened before. So he turns Anakin to him and hugs him like he would a son. Anakin cries on to his shoulder, not gripping back, just standing there as if he was all alone.

And with a wave of his hand Anakin goes limp, falling into desperately needed sleep. Obi-wan wraps his cloak around Anakin's shoulders, drying the tears on his cheeks to if someone were to come in, no one would know he was crying about a missing senator who had not spoken to him in a month and a half.


End file.
